Movies
Girl vs. Monster Girl vs. Monster is a 2012 Disney Channel Original Movie that premiered on October 12, 2012. The film stars Olivia Holt as Skylar, a teenage girl who discovers on the eve of Halloween that she is a fifth generation monster hunter. Before she can practice the family tradition, the monsters will try to stop her. The film was directed by Stuart Gillard and produced by Tracey Jeffrey. A promo for the film first aired on August 17, 2012 during the premiere of Shake It Up: Made In Japan. The movie is rated TV-PG for scary images. Plot The adventure begins on Halloween with Skylar (Olivia Holt), a fearless teenager with a powerful singing voice, prepares for the ultimate Halloween bash with her best friends, Henry and Sadie. The plan for Skylar to sing at the party — with rock band cutie Ryan Dean — is crushed when her parents make her stay home and even put on an alarm system to keep her in. She attempts to sneak out of the house by cutting the power so the alarm system won't work. That unfortunately unleashes a monster that was contained in her parents hunting unit – Deimata – who is determined to change the fate of Skylar and her family forever. As Skylar’s world is turned upside down, she learns that her parents have been keeping a big secret – that she comes from a long line of monster hunters.She is the 5th generation. Now, it’s up to Skylar and her friends to channel their inner strength and conquer more than just this monster. Every person has their own personal monster, which feeds on their fear. Now that Deimata is loose, Skylar experiences all the fear she never had before and tries to deny what is happening. She, Sadie and Henry go, armed with Skylar's parents' monster hunting tools, to the party at the mansion. But Henry gets frozen, after getting scared of his monster. Cobb comes and takes him back home to fix him. Meanwhile, Deimata lures Skylar's parents into a trap by pretending that Skylar was in trouble. After this, Deimata possesses Myra, who is at home with a broken neck. Myra goes to the party, where she publicly insults Skylar of being nervous to sing at Ryan's party and Sadie comforts Skylar after she runs out, embarrassed. After singing in Skylar's place, Deimata leaves Myra's body. Myra falls down the stairs and Skylar and Sadie find her. Myra informs them about Deimata and how she can possess people- like she did with her. Skylar thanks her, and she and Sadie rush to save the people upstaris. During a confrontation with his personal monster, a fixed and armed Henry learns that letting go of your fears will cause the monsters to disintergrate into nothing. He goes to the mansion to inform Skylar of this. So, she grabs the microphone and tells Ryan to grab his guitar and meet her outside. But, Deimata possesses Ryan to better discourage Skylar from facing her fears, but he manages to break free by facing his greatest fear: asking Skylar out. Skylar faces her fears and sings in front of everybody, while Ryan and his band performs as well. While Skylar sings, all the monsters vanish and Sadie also gathers the courage to stand up to her personal monster by spelling things she couldn't when she was a little girl. When all the monsters are all vanquished, Deimata comes and reveals she cannot be destroyed that way. She then reminds Skylar that she still has Skylar's parents in captivity, and Skylar rushes off to find them, with Sadie and Henry following behind with everybody especially Ryan and Myra watches them from a distance. Skylar and her friends try to fight off Deimata, but she doesn't seem able to be stopped. Although Skylar has overcame her fear, she soon realizes Deimata is still feeding off of her parents' fears -- about Skylar's safety. Once Skylar gets her parents to trust her, Deimata is weakened and the three friends defeat her and capture her. At the end of the movie, Henry and Sadie are shown having no fear by doing what they are scared about doing the most. Later that day, Skylar and Ryan sing at Ryan's party in his basement. Myra becomes friends with Skylar. However, in a post credits scene, Deimata blows on the glass in the hunting unit, cracking it, and we hear it break as Deimata's laugh is heard one last time, hinting at a sequel. Cast *Olivia Holt as Skylar Lewis, a strong, fearless girl who has a powerful singing voice. Learning that her parents are monster hunters, she discovers fear for the first time. It is reveled that she would have stage fright if her monster was always free. *Brendan Meyer as Henry, one of Skylar's best friends who is routinely bullied by the school athletes. *Kerris Dorsey as Sadie, Skylar's nervous best friend who dreads public speaking. *Luke Benward as Ryan Dean, a friend of Skylar who has a crush on her. He is the lead guitarist in his band, called The Backbeats. *Katherine McNamara as Myra Santelli, Ryan's ex-girlfriend and resents Skylar until the end of the movie where she becomes friends with Skylar, Ryan, Henry and Sadie. *Tracy Dawson as Deimata, Skylar's personal monster. *Brian Palermo as Steve Lewis, Skylar's father and a monster hunter. *Adam Chambers as Cobb, a friend of Skylar and her family and a monster hunter-in-training. He helps Skylar, Henry and Sadie capture the monsters that were released. *Jennifer Aspen as Julie Lewis, Skylar's mother and a fourth-generation monster hunter. *Kurt Ostlund as Lead Jock and Henry's bully. Music *"Fearless" - Olivia Holt *"Had Me @ Hello" (Reprise) - Olivia Holt, Luke Benward & Katherine McNamara *"Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now" - Olivia Holt *"Had Me @ Hello" - Luke Benward *"I Got My Scream On" - China Anne McClain *"Superstar" - Clooney *"Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now" - Katherine McNamara Note: Not all the songs are listed in the movie end credits, music editorial is provided by MICDI Productions. . Reception It premiered on Friday, October 12, 2012, earning 4.9 million viewers with the number 1 scripted cable TV telecast of the night and 2nd TV Movie of 2012 in Kids 2-11, Kids 6-11 and Teens 9-14.[1][2] Awards and nominations International release Black and Blue Black and Blue is a 1999 American made for TV movie. Based on the novel by Anna Quindlen. Plot The story centers around Frances Benedetto (Mary Stuart Masterson), a victim of domestic violence. The movie follows Frances's relationship to her increasingly abusive husband (played by Anthony LaPaglia), and her eventual escape to Florida with her son (played by Will Rothaar). Eventually her husband finds them and attacks her. Her son's sports coach comes to the house when she does not pick her son up from practice on time and finds her beaten and bruised in the hallway. Meanwhile, her husband kidnaps their son. Five years later, she has married the coach and has a daughter, although she has never found her son. Her son meets up with his aunt by chance on the street, and Frances (her name now changed to Beth) receives a phone call from him. ''Kickin' It'' This article is about the Disney XD television series. For the 2008 documentary film, see Kicking It. Kickin' It is an American martial arts inspired comedy television series, which debuted on June 13, 2011 on Disney XD.[1][2] Created and executive produced by Jim O'Doherty, the series is rated TV-Y7 and follows the karate instructor at an under-performing martial arts academy, played by Jason Earles, and his five misfit students, played by Leo Howard, Dylan Riley Snyder, Mateo Arias, Olivia Holt and Alex Christian Jones.[3] On September 20, 2011, Disney XD announced the series had been renewed for a second season.[4][5] The show's second season premiered on April 2, 2012.[6] Disney XD announced on November 5, 2012 that the series had been renewed for a third season and would go into production in January 2013.[7] The third season premiered on April 1, 2013. Alex Christian Jones is not a main cast member for the third season. In August 2013, Disney XD ordered a fourth season of the series, which is scheduled to air in 2014. Olivia Holt is leaving the fourth season cast to star in the Disney Channel series I Didn't Do It.[8] Located in a strip mall, the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy is known as the worst dojo in the under-performing nationwide Bobby Wasabi chain. To improve the dojo's image, a tight knit crew of underdogs enlists new kid Jack to join and help teach them about life, karate and friendship. All the members of the dojo follow the Wasabi code: "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi!" There are always two to three story lines. The main one teaches a lesson and the others are for comic relief."[3]Premisehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kickin%27_It&action=edit&section=1 edit Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kickin%27_It&action=edit&section=2 edit The series was created by Emmy nominated producer, Jim O'Doherty who started his career as a sitcom writer and producer for the television comedies 3rd Rock from the Sun, Grounded for Life, and The Tracy Morgan Show.[9] Kickin' It is said to be inspired by O'Doherty's childhood growing up on Long Island, New York where he earned a green belt in martial arts, but was forced to end his training when his local dojo closed down and was turned into a veterinary clinic.[9] This childhood connection to martial arts, combined with two of his daughters' interest in karate, laid the foundation for the premise of the series.[9] Casting for the series began in early 2010[10] with Jason Earles, former star of Disney's Hannah Montana cast in the role of Sensei "Rudy".[11] Leo Howard, a black-belt in karate and former star of Disney's Leo Little's Big Show was cast in the role of "Jack".[12] Dylan Riley Snyder, former star of Disney's Broadway musical Tarzan was cast in the role of "Milton".[13] Mateo Arias, brother of Disney star Moises Arias was cast in the role of "Jerry".[14] Olivia Holt, whose previous credits included appearances in commercials for Hasbro, Mattel, and Bratz was cast in the role of "Kim".[15]And Alex Christian Jones, who had appeared in Ruben Studdard's "Flying Without Wings" music video, was cast in the role of "Eddie".[16] The pilot episode of Kickin' It was filmed in August 2010 and in November 2010, Disney XD announced it had green-lit the series (then known as''Wasabi Warriors'') and filming would begin in January 2011.[17][18] With the announcement of the series, Disney Channel CEO, Gary Marshcommented on the groundbreaking martial arts sitcom formula, saying, - "By weaving martial arts into the fabric of a traditional situation comedy, we've created a completely unique sitcom form. Plus, by pairing our star Leo Howard -- a real life black-belt martial artist -- with a brilliant comedian like Jason Earles, we've tipped the scales towards success."[19] Cast and charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kickin%27_It&action=edit&section=3 edit Main article: List of Kickin' It characters Main charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kickin%27_It&action=edit&section=4 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Kickin_It_cast_photo.jpgMain characters (Cursor over faces to identify)*'Jack' (Leo Howard), the new kid in town who is an experienced martial artist and skateboarder. He learned karate from his grandfather who also trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies. He is loyal to his friends and inspires them to try their best. He is the most skilled and talented student in the dojo. The Black Dragons also tried to recruit Jack but were unsuccessful.[12] It's revealed that in the episode "Boo Gi Nights" Jack is scared of clowns. It is hinted at that Jack and Kim may have crushes on each other throughout Season 1 and 2, until they finally begin dating in Season 3, episode 8 ("Two Dates and a Funeral"). It is also revealed that Jack has a cousin named Kai, who beat him in a karate duel two years ago. Jack gave up karate until he came to the Bobby Wasabi martial arts academy. In the episode, "New Jack City", his last name is revealed to be "Brewer". His signature line is "You probably shouldn't have done that." *'Milton' (Dylan Riley Snyder), an honors student who enrolls in martial arts to defend himself after being bullied for taking French horn lessons. He is oddly unaware of his own shortcomings and has an awkward sense of confidence.[13] In later episodes he gets an equally geeky, but more romantic girlfriend named Julie. His signature lines are "Gah!!!" and "Holy Christmas Nuts!!". *'Jerry' (Mateo Arias), a lone wolf who winds up at the dojo to complete his school P.E. credit. He is Latino and speaks Spanish fluently. He's a talented dancer who acts like a tough guy, but is loyal and serious when it comes to friendships. He is not especially smartest person in the world, but can have good ideas sometimes. His two signature lines are a very happy "WOO!!" and when he realizes he's made a mistake, he'll exclaim, "Really, Jerry? Really??". He often finds ways to end up in detention. His girlfriend as of season 2's name is Mika and she is Phil's niece. He is shown to be close to the Wasabi Warriors.[14] *'Kim' (Olivia Holt), a confident martial artist and the only girl in the dojo. She was a former member of the rival dojo, The Black Dragons but joined the Bobby Wasabi Academy after finding out The Black Dragons were cheaters. Many people underestimate her because she's a girl.[15] In the episode "Hit the Road Jack," it is revealed that she has feelings for Jack and in Season 3 episode 8, they begin dating. She is a blackbelt and the second best martial artist in the dojo, after Jack. *'Eddie' (Alex Christian Jones, seasons 1–2), a sweet but uncoordinated kid who attends Bobby Wasabi to get into shape. He loves the sense of achievement, and fears that if the dojo closes he will have no choice but to return to Mrs. King's Dance Academy. He is fiercely loyal and believes that he is a 'playa'.[16] *'Rudy' (Jason Earles), a former top amateur martial artist who was sidelined by an injury and, for a time, lost his fire to compete before using his entire life savings to become the owner and Sensei of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy.[11] He is in a relationship with the kids health teacher Ms. Applebaum. He is extremely close to the Wasabi Warriors. In "The new girl", he revealed that his name used to be "Rags". Recurring charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kickin%27_It&action=edit&section=5 edit *'Bobby Wasabi' (Joel McCrary), an international movie star and owner of the Bobby Wasabi chain. *'Phil' (Dan Ahdoot), the owner of the restaurant, Falafel Phil's, Mika's uncle. *'Joan' (Brooke Dillman), a security guard at the strip mall. *'Mr. Funderburk' (Eric Nenninger), started out as a coach, but then became Seaford High School's principal. *'Sensei Ty' (Ian Reed Kesler), the Black Dragon's master and rival of Rudy. *'Frank' (Wayne Dalglish), a student at Seaford High School who trains with the Black Dragons. He is Jack's rival and has a big crush on Kim. also the school bully. *'Julie' (Hannah Leigh), Milton's former girlfriend. She is known to be the niece of Sensei Ty. *'Randy' (Evan Hofer), is a student at Seaford High School. *'Bethany Applebaum' (Rachel Cannon), the high school health teacher who is dating Rudy. *'Sam' (Rio Mangini), adopted by Rudy who became his legal guardian in Season 3. Episodeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kickin%27_It&action=edit&section=6 edit Main article: List of Kickin' It episodes Releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kickin%27_It&action=edit&section=7 edit Ratingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kickin%27_It&action=edit&section=8 edit The series's premiere of Kickin' It garnered approximately 873,000 viewers, which made it the highest-rated series premiere in Disney XD's history (including the network's former incarnation asToon Disney), followed by I'm in the Band's premiere which garnered 863,000 viewers.[20] The premiere scored 578,000 viewers among children 6-14 and 393,000 among tweens 9-14, and was Disney XD's number one live-action series premiere of all time among Kids 6-11 (431,000).[20] Accoladeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kickin%27_It&action=edit&section=9 edit International releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kickin%27_It&action=edit&section=10 edit =''Shake It Up'' (TV series)= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia For other uses, see Shake It Up. Shake It Up is an American sitcom airing on Disney Channel in the United States. The series premiered on November 7, 2010. Created by Chris Thompson and starring Bella Thorne and Zendaya, the show follows the adventures of CeCe Jones (Bella Thorne) and Rocky Blue (Zendaya) as they star as background dancers on a local show, Shake It Up Chicago. It also chronicles their misadventures on- and off-set, and their troubles and rising social status at school. Davis Cleveland, Roshon Fegan, Adam Irigoyen, Kenton Duty and Caroline Sunshine also are other main cast members in the series. The show's original concept was for Disney to create a female buddy comedy, only with a dance aspect. Shake It Up is Disney's third original series, after The Famous Jett Jackson and Sonny with a Chance, to use a show-within-a-show format. The series is also the first Disney Channel Original Series since So Random! to have more than six primary contracted cast members at one time. On September 29, 2011, Disney Channel announced it had increased Shake It Up's second season order to 26 episodes.[1] A second soundtrack with songs from the series, Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance, was released on March 20, 2012.[2] A 90-minute special episode Made In Japan aired August 17, 2012 as the season two finale.[3] On June 4, 2012, Disney Channel announced that Shake It Up was renewed for a third season[4] and announced that Kenton Duty will not be a regular cast member for season 3, but will make special guest appearances.[5] The third soundtrack Shake It Up: I <3 Dance was released on March 5, 2013. On July 25, 2013, Disney Channel confirmed that Shake It Up would be ending after its third season. The series finale is scheduled to air on November 10, 2013, making the series have a total of 75 episodes.[6] ''Shake It Up'' revolves around the adventures of best friends CeCe Jones (Bella Thorne) and Rocky Blue (Zendaya) who, with the help of Rocky's brother Ty (Roshon Fegan) and his best friend Deuce Martinez (Adam Irigoyen), fulfill their dreams of becoming professional dancers when they land roles as dancers on a local show, "Shake It Up, Chicago!".[7] CeCe and Rocky deal with their circumstances, by adapting and maintaining their social status at school while watching CeCe's little brother, Flynn (Davis Cleveland), and the antics of their TV show which includes matching the skills of their competition, notably brother and sister, Gunther and Tinka (Kenton Duty and Caroline Sunshine).[7] The show also has storylines which include Rocky's brother, who also has dance and rapping skills.[7] Selena Gomez & the Scene perform the theme song, "Shake It Up" and was featured on Shake It Up: Break It Down.''Premise Background The show was ordered up as Disney's attempt at its first female buddy show,[clarification needed] but with a dance-driven aspect.[8] Initially carrying the working title ''Dance, Dance Chicago, the original description was described as the journey of two kids on a contemporary American Bandstand-type show.[9] Veteran television producers Chris Thompson, a former writer for Laverne & Shirley and creator of Bosom Buddies and Rob Lotterstein, who had worked on several series including Boy Meets World were assigned to work on the story.[7][10] Casting for the show began in October 2009.[9]Bella Thorne and Zendaya were cast as the two female leads, as well as Camp Rock cast member Roshon Fegan in a co-lead role. On May 21, 2010, with the title change revealed as Shake It Up, the production for the show was announced to begin in July, and anticipated for a fall 2010 premiere. President of Disney Entertainment, Gary Marsh said the Bella Thorne/Zendaya duo were the most engaging best friends they had seen on the network. On what makes the show different, Marsh said "while buddy comedies have been around since the start of television, ... this is the first time anyone has incorporated dancing into the underlying premise of a sitcom."[11] The concept of the show has been noted to be very similar to that of fellow Disney Channel series Hannah Montana, and according to The Sun-Sentinel, Shake It Up is the same approach with dance.[12] Additionally, the show is Disney's third series to have a show-within-a-show following "Silverstone" in The Famous Jett Jackson and "So Random/Mackenzie Falls" in Sonny with a Chance. Chuck Barney of the Contra Costa Times''said that the show's plots "play out in typical Disney Channel style with uncomplicated story lines, broad humor and moral uplift."[8] In an interview, Bella Thorne said of the show, "It is about them going through the stuff that teens go through every day. The writing is very realistic. I have gone through most of these problems."[13] Rosero McCoy, a choreographer for ''Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam was tapped to be a choreographer for the show, along with Claude Racine.[14] Shake It Up is shot at Los Angeles Center Studios.[8] The series succeeds Hannah Montana, Jonas L.A., I'm in the Band and Phineas and Ferb as Disney's latest foray into music-oriented series.[9] According to Rick Bently of the Fresno Bee, the show's timing was to capitalize off the success of the current dance series' Dancing With the Stars and So You Think You Can Dance.[15] Original music for the series has been produced and recorded by the show's cast and various artists, with the theme song "Shake It Up" performed by Hollywood Records pop band Selena Gomez & the Scene.[16] The theme was written by Aris Archontis, Jeanne Lurie and Chen Neeman, who also penned the opening title themes to fellow Disney series Sonny with a Chance and Good Luck Charlie. Casting Adam Irigoyen was cast as Deuce Martinez[14] Irigoyen credited his family for his success, moving him out to Los Angeles two years prior for him to start his career.[14] Irigoyen has previously worked on Wizards of Waverly Place.[11] Davis Cleveland, whose work included guest appearances on''Good Luck Charlie, ''Zeke and Luther and Hannah Montana Forever, was cast as CeCe's younger brother, Flynn.[11]In initial casting, Disney searched for two female co-leads.[17] Although boasting elaborate credits of prior television experience, including guest starring on Wizards of Waverly Place, Bella Thorne was cast after never dancing professionally before, and takes dance classes three times a week to improve.[13] Zendaya had theater background prior to her casting, and grew up in theater when her mother worked in the California Shakespeare Theater in Oakland, California.[17] Having the same agent that discovered Miley Cyrus, she won the role after several auditions and over 200 other hopefuls.[8] On the casting of the two, Judy Taylor, Senior Vice President of Casting for Disney Channel commented that Zendaya was "completely engaging" with a "great presence" and that Thorne had "high energy" and viewers would "want to get to know her better the instant you meet her."[17]One goal was for the two leads to have chemistry working together, and Thorne said of her relationship with Zendaya, "When we first met, there was this energy. It was like we were meant to be together."[8] Disney Channel veteran Roshon Fegan, who co-stars in both films of the Camp Rock film series, was cast as Rocky's older brother Ty. In the recurring role of Gary Wilde, R. Brandon Johnson was cast the day before the pilot and began taping the next day.[14] Kenton Duty was cast as Gunther, after four audition attempts,.[14] Stefanie Scottwas originally cast as Gunther's twin sister Tinka, but Disney Channel decided to cast her as Lexi on A.N.T. Farm instead. Casting for Tinka ran again and Caroline Sunshine landed the role after canceling plans for a family vacation so she could audition. The brother/sister duo of Gunther and Tinka is said to be inspired by Ryan and Sharpay Evans of Disney's High School Musical''series.[18] Some notable celebrity guest-stars are Renée Taylor, Chris Trousdale, Ben Savage, John D'Aquino, Anneliese van der Pol, Kent Boyd and Cat Deeley of ''So You Think You Can Dance and''America's Best Dance Crew'' contestants JabbaWockeeZ (Season 1 Champions), Breaks8 (season 1), Quest Crew (Season 3 Champions), Poreotics (Season 5 Champions), Jungle Boogie (Season 5), Saltare (Season 5), IaMmE Crew (Season 6 Champions), ICONic Boyz (season 6 runner-ups), Instant Noodles (Season 6) and Elektrolytes (Season 7 Champions). Characters Main article: List of Shake It Up characters Episodes (Olivia Holt guest starred in the episode: My Bitter Sweet 16 It Up from season3) Main article: List of Shake It Up episodes Good Luck Charlie crossover On June 5, 2011, a Good Luck Charlie episode "Charlie Shakes It Up" premiered. In this episode Good Luck Charlie characters Teddy, Amy and Charlie all go to Chicago to visit their great-aunt Nell so they can get into the will and get rich. When they arrive, they take the wrong car and are mistaken for the Duncan Sisters (two famous dancers) on Shake It Up Chicago!. Rocky and CeCe notice that they are imposters when Flynn wants to get the real Duncan Sisters autograph. After Teddy and Amy explain the truth the real Duncan Sisters appear into the studio so Deuce locks them into the janitor's closet and Teddy, Amy and Charlie performed. Only CeCe, Rocky, Deuce, Flynn, and Gary appeared in the crossover because Disney claimed they only needed "base characters" It was counted as a "Good Luck Charlie" episode and not a "Shake It Up" episode. Season 2 finale special It was announced during the 2011 Licensing International Expo that a Shake It Up movie was in the works.[20] It was confirmed that the movie title would be Shake It Up: Made in Japan and it was also announced that the movie would be 90 minutes long.[21] It was broadcast Friday August 17, 2012 as an extended length season two final episode.[22] Controversy On December 23, 2011, a rebroadcast of the episode "Party It Up", where a female character complimented CeCe's brother, Flynn, with the line "'I could just eat you guys up...well, if I ate" aired on the channel that evening. Former Disney Channel star Demi Lovato, who left Sonny with a Chance in the fall of 2010 for counseling because of personal issues, commented on the episode, criticizing the network through Twitter for including a joke about eating disorders when she had struggled through the issue herself, and as one of the reasons for leaving the company's fold. Disney Channel's public relations account responded to Lovato by stating that episode and an episode of So Random! which had an eating disorder joke would be pulled from the network's airing cycle and reviewed further. The episode has since been made unavailable via Netflix's instant streaming service, along with it being removed from the iTunes Store.[23][24][25][26] Later in 2012, the episode started airing regularly on Disney Channel with the offending joke removed. Reception Critical reception The series has earned mixed reviews. Tom Gliatto of People magazine gave the series two out of four stars, writing, "Shake It Up doesn't shake up the kid-com formula one bit, but it has something more than the usual shiny-sparkly cuteness."[27] It currently scores a 4.4 out of 10 on TV.com.[28] Currently the most watched episode of the series is "Start It Up" with 6.2 million viewers. The episode "Weird It Up" is the least watched episode, scoring 2.5 million viewers. Ratings According to Nielsen Media Research, the series premiere of Shake It Up garnered 6.2 million viewers and made its debut as the highest-rated series premiere in Disney Channel’s 27-year history, followed by Wizards of Waverly Place with 5.9 million viewers,[29] then Liv and Maddie's premiere which had 5.9 million viewers then The Suite Life on Deck's and Austin & Ally's premieres which garnered 5.7 million viewers,[30] and then the March 24, 2006 series premiere of Hannah Montana,[31] which garnered 5.4 million viewers. The premiere scored an 11.0 rating (2.7 million viewers) among the 9- to 14-year-old demographic and a 10.6 rating (2.6 million viewers) among the 6- to 11-year-old demographic. It also became the channel's highest-rated Sunday premiere for an original series on record with total viewers, kids aged 6 to 11 and teens aged 9 to 14.[32] Soundtracks *''Shake It Up: Break It Down'' (2011) *''Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance'' (2012) *''Shake It Up: I <3 Dance'' (2013) Awards and nominations Indian adaptation An Indian adaptation of the show, titled Shake It Up, premiered on Disney Channel India on March 30, 2013. However, it is centered on two teenage boys as opposed to two teenage girls. Like most Indian adoptions, their episodes are similar to the original.[45] International release ''I Didn't Do It'' I Didn't Do It is an upcoming comedy television series premiering in 2014 on Disney Channel. The series stars Olivia Holt and Austin North. A pilot for the series was announced November 2012 with production of the pilot scheduled for January 2013. The series was picked up on June 18, 2013. Production of the series started in summer of 2013. The series is created by Tod Himmel and Josh Silverstein.[1][2][3] Cast *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson[4] *Austin North as Logan Watson[4] *Piper Curda as Jasmine[4] *Sarah Gilman as Delia[4] *Peyton Clark as Garrett[4]